Take A Bow
by Captain Holly Short of the LEP
Summary: 'Well you put on quite a show, really had me going. Now it's time to go, curtains finally closing. That was quite a show, very entertaining. But it's over now. Go on and take a bow.' Sonny with a Choice spoilers.


**A/N: DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE SEEN SONNY WITH A CHOICE OR DON'T MIND IT BEING SPOILED FOR YOU! If you haven't seen it, ElieKorEver on YouTube has put it up if you are as desperate as I was. **

**This is a song fic to Take A Bow. The first time I heard it was on Glee because I don't usually listen to that sort of music. I'm a classic rock girl. But after an upsetting situation, I often pick a song and right a song fic. I don't usually post them, but this one was one to share as everyone is having to deal with the breakup.**

**Despite the tears, I'm sure we'll make it through this together. I mean, it's not like anyone died. **

**

* * *

**

**Take a Bow**

_Ohh, how about a round of applause_

_Hey, standing ovation_

*Clack*

"Go away!"

*Clack*

"Not until (clack) you hear me out!"

"I've already heard you out! Just leave me and my life alone!"

The clacking stopped thankfully. I didn't think I could deal with him at the moment.

I breathed a sigh of relief, lying back down on the bed.

*Clack*

I jumped at the sound and glanced out the window, ready to be met by my ex-boyfriend hanging by a rope trying to apologize again.

But no.

He was standing on the footpath below the apartment, throwing stones up.

"Please?"

His voice was low and was painful for me to hear sounding so heartbroken. Tears were even streaming down his face, making it even more difficult for me not to run down the stairs and take him back like nothing had happened.

I kept my cool and stayed determined. "Seriously, Chad. Go away. I don't want to see you ever again."

Okay. So that was a little harsh, but he was the one looking like a lovestruck idiot, throwing stones at my window.

_You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out_

"I'm sorry," he tried again, his voice weaker and sounding more strained.

"No you're not," I said. "You're just upset that you lost the one person that saw through your act and found the real person inside. Now I wonder if that was just an act too."

That was met by silence.

_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

"Just go."

And he went. Where? I don't know and I don't frankly care.

_But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtains finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and Take a Bow_

"Hello Ms Munroe, I came to get my stuff."

I fought back a sob and shoved my head into my pillow. Of course, he needed all the things that he had brought over and hadn't taken back like some of his jackets and jerseys I had borrowed. Not to mention one of his car's keys.

"Sonny, can you get out here please?"

I love my mom. But if she thinks that I can face him looking like this, she's mistaken.

"Tell him to go away," I said, sounded a lot stronger than I felt.

"I can't," she replied. "He's got that face again."

My mother was a softy for Chad's pleading _MacKenzie Falls _face. It had got us out of some serious trouble, I can tell you that.

I rolled my eyes, nearly laughing. But then I remembered the situation.

"I'll be out there in a second."

I didn't bother making myself look good. I wanted him to see what he had done to me. I wanted him to hurt.

Of course when I got out there, the one hurting was me. I had never liked it when Chad was upset. His face was usually so strong that when he cried, it felt like a bullet to the heart.

I handed him the box with his stuff, trying not to show any emotion on my face but disappointment.

He tried again. "Please Sonny…" he started.

I just shook my head, turning to go back into my room. "Goodbye, Chad."

_Grab your clothes and get gone  
You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on  
Talking about girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like a re-run  
Please, what else is on?_

_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught_

"Sonny, do you want to talk about it?"

Of course. Mom would want to know all the details and knowing her, she would get them.

"Not really," I replied, sitting up in my bed and tucking my knees to my chest so she could sit down. "But I suppose I'll have to if I want to get over him."

"You still love him, don't you?"

I didn't answer, but we both knew it was true.

_But you put on quite a show  
You really had me going  
But now it's time to go  
Curtains finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and take a bow_

"Honey, you better watch this," my mom called from the living room.

I reluctantly got up from my bed and stumbled over to the couch, sitting down beside her.

I looked at the screen to see my ex-boyfriend giving his official acceptance speech for the Tween Choice Award.

He-and this is putting it lightly-looked horrible. Although he was wearing makeup to cover it up, his eyes were bloodshot and there were obvious bags in his eyes. But that wasn't the most noticeable thing.

The twinkle in his eye was gone.

Dead.

I think that was the thing that affected me the most.

_And the award for the best lie goes to you  
For making me believe that you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech now_

"I'd like to thank my cast who put a lot of work into this year and the people that make _MacKenzie Falls _happen," Chad said, looking straight at the camera. His eyes unfocused themselves as he said the next part. "Thank you for such a great year. It's such a shame that it has had to end."

I knew he wasn't talking about the year. He was talking about our relationship.

"There's rumours going around that you and Sonny have broken up," Ryan Laughlin asked. "Are they true?"

Chad just nodded and swallowed, walking away quickly to avoid any more questions.

Just as he left the shot and Ryan began to talk about what might have caused our breakup, I heard a badly concealed sob.

A week after the breakup and Chad had still not gotten over me.

I suppose I should have felt flattered. But instead, I felt dead inside, like I had all week.

_But you put on quite a show_

_You really had me going_

_But now it's time to go  
Curtains finally closing  
That was quite a show  
Very entertaining  
But it's over now  
Go on and Take A Bow_

I threw the final picture into the flame, watching at the edges begin to burn.

_But it's over now_

**Please review. It means a lot to me as I am going through quite a tough time at the moment and I'm sure everybody else is as sad about the episode as I was despite it's hilarity until they broke up. On the bright side, they kissed again!**


End file.
